


Эй, но ты же в порядке!

by chipa812, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipa812/pseuds/chipa812, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это история о том, как заказанная из России невеста оказывается Зимним Солдатом. И можно догадаться, что события принимают неожиданный поворот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эй, но ты же в порядке!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [but hey, you're all right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589332) by [beardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/pseuds/beardsley). 



Он не узнает Стива. Широко улыбается, разговаривает с небольшим акцентом, как будто изучал английский по фильмам, подписывает левой рукой бумаги, которые дает ему Коулсон (заявление на выдачу зеленой карты? Стив не уверен, как все это работает в будущем), и не узнает Стива.

– Это не моя вина, – лжет Тони. – Это была просто шутка! Господи.  
– Благодаря твоей шутке, – возмущается Коулсон, – нам пришлось объявить код три-четыре-дельта из-за русского иммигранта. Мы сейчас проверяем его прошлое, но это займет какое-то время. А пока я советую тебе убрать из Башни всех гражданских. Если хоть какие-то данные Щ.И.Т.а выйдут наружу, тебе не поздоровится.  
Тони делает шаг назад.  
– Я могу вернуться в Бруклин, – предлагает Стив. – Нам необязательно оставаться здесь.  
Коулсон улыбается.  
– Обойдемся без этого, Кэп. Никаких уступок с твоей стороны не потребуется. Мистер Старк и я сделаем все от нас зависящее, чтобы ваш медовый месяц прошел настолько гладко и приятно, насколько возможно, – он бросает на Тони многозначительный взгляд, и угроза в его голосе становится очевидной.

– Итак, ты работаешь на правительство, – заводит разговор не-Баки; в визе стоит имя Дмитрий Николаевич Зимин, и он только криво улыбается, когда восемь незнакомцев почти ломают языки, пытаясь это произнести. – Круто.  
Они сидят в «Старбаксе», мимо которого Стив каждый день проходит по дороге из Башни в Штаб. Это самое неловкое свидание в его жизни, хотя кое о чем говорит: на его памяти _много_ подобного опыта. Это вообще нормально – идти на свидание после свадьбы? Но команда решила, что раз уж этот парень приехал аж из Москвы, чтобы сделать из Стива честного мужчину, они должны хотя бы попытаться.  
Стив даже не знает, с чего начать. Его темы для разговора сводятся к двум пунктам: _ты же понимаешь, что эта женитьба – просто розыгрыш_ и _ты как две капли воды похож на моего лучшего друга, который погиб в 1944-м._  
– На оплату счетов хватает, так сказать, – отвечает он вместо этого.  
Скорее всего, они окружены переодетыми агентами Щ.И.Т.а, готовыми стрелять на поражение, если Стив вздумает сболтнуть лишнего, например – _эй, кстати, я упоминал, что я Капитан Америка?_ Но Стив хорошо умеет скрывать свои тайны: ему удалось всех убедить, что его шок, когда он минут пять рассматривал его-зовут-не-Баки в немом неверии, был вызван тем, что, ну. Заказанный по почте супруг, ради всего святого. И если Стив достаточно хорош в хранении секретов, разыгрывать из себя «тупого парня из 40-х» у него получается просто отлично.  
– Чем ты занимался в России? – спрашивает он, стараясь не выглядеть так, будто пытается спрятаться за чашкой кофе. – До того, как – то есть, как ты – я имею в виду…  
– Ты хочешь знать, как я оказался здесь, – говорит его-зовут-не... Дмитрий. Он пожимает правым плечом. – Я уже и сам не уверен. Просто хотел убраться из страны.  
– Женившись на незнакомце?  
Дмитрий опять пожимает плечами.  
– Ты кажешься хорошим парнем.

Он не знает, почему в первый же день едет с Дмитрием в Бруклин, а потом на Кони-Айленд. Все это время он ищет искру узнавания, хоть что-нибудь. Но ему не везет. Дмитрий все разглядывает, он впечатлен, но как-то отстраненно. Он не разговаривает как Баки и не смеется как Баки, но тени в его глазах те же самые.  
Стив смотрит на него, будто на откровение или шифр, надеясь, что ему удается делать это незаметно. Дмитрий не движется как Баки, но все равно в нем есть что-то знакомое. Скупые движения, резкость, словно он просчитывает каждый шаг, даже не думая об этом. Все в Дмитрии кажется осторожным. Рассчитанным.  
Но когда он улыбается – едва заметно, кривовато, – то не врет, Стив уверен. Он чувствует.

– Здесь отдельная спальня. Я помогу тебе обустроиться, – предлагает Стив первым вечером, когда они возвращаются с Кони-Айленда и пытаются согреться.  
Дмитрий фыркает.  
– Нет уж, так не пойдет, – он движением плеч сбрасывает пальто, хватается пальцами за ветровку Стива, тянет его в указанную сторону и захлопывает за ними дверь. 

Возможно, это самый сомнительный в моральном плане поступок за всю его жизнь, но он не говорит «нет». Он не говорит «нет», потому что часть его убеждена: все происходящее – просто вымысел. Как такое возможно? Баки мертв, он умер 70 лет назад, и этот человек – не-Баки, – скорее всего, просто иллюзия, придуманная разбитой скорбящей душой Стива.  
Вот только ощущения очень даже реальные.

Он просыпается один, но, выйдя из спальни, видит Дмитрия, сидящего в позе лотоса на диване с огромной чашкой кофе в руках.  
– Эй, – он приподнимает руку и шутливо салютует.  
– Привет, – здоровается Стив, стараясь вспомнить, как дышать.

Когда Стив заходит в переговорную тем утром, за столом повисает оглушающая тишина.  
– Ух ты, – Брюс прячет усмешку.  
– Так, всё, – говорит Тони. – С меня хватит. Я официально заявляю, что ничто меня больше не удивит. Все могут идти по домам, это конец.  
Стив хмурится.  
– Что? О чем вы?  
– Ни о чем, – отрезает Фьюри, но затем на его лице появляется слабое подобие улыбки. – Ты постарайся не выглядеть настолько хорошо оттраханным – интернов перепугаешь.  
Стив так сильно краснеет, что у него начинает кружиться голова. 

Разумеется, все происходящее до чертиков засекречено. Стиву можно разговаривать об этом только с Мстителями, Коулсоном и Фьюри, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока прошлое Дмитрия не будет досконально проверено. Официально, у Капитана Роджерса появилась вторая половинка, чья личность не раскрывается в целях безопасности. Неофициально, у Капитана Роджерса есть парень (а может, и нет), и никто не хочет говорить _об этом._  
Точнее, никто, кроме Дарси.  
– Я всегда думала, как бы было круто, если бы один из Мстителей оказался геем или би, – признается она Стиву в столовой, жестикулируя вилкой. – И, знаешь, будь выбор за мной, я бы предпочла Наташу, потому что, сам понимаешь, _Наташа,_ но теперь, когда я знаю, что это ты? Очень круто. Не могу дождаться, когда же наконец ваши отношения перестанут быть государственной тайной, интернет просто слетит с катушек.  
– Спасибо, – благодарит Стив. – Я почему-то так и думал.  
– Это имеет огромное значение, ты даже не представляешь, сколько людей воспримет подобную новость как персональное оскорбление, будто то, что у тебя есть парень – пощечина для Америки или типа того, но никто не скажет такое тебе в лицо из страха, что ты переломишь их как тростинку, – Дарси завистливо улыбается и встряхивает головой. Стив боится даже представить, насколько жестокие фантазии проносятся в ее голове. – И когда у нас состоится День Приведи-Своего-Русского-Жениха-На-Работу? И, кстати, как вы познакомились?  
– Это просто…. Произошло? – морщится Стив.  
– Может, вам суждено было встретиться? – вдохновенно рассуждает Дарси. – Может быть, вы как те несчастные любовники, которые встречаются в разных инкарнациях и альтернативных вселенных как Зена и Габриэль. Может быть, вы и есть Зена и Габриэль!  
– Я вполне уверен, что такое бывает только в комиксах.  
– Ты сражался с внеземными захватчиками, – напоминает Дарси. – Из космоса. Серьезно, насколько невероятными могут быть альтернативные вселенные?  
Признаться, в ее словах есть смысл.

– Не хочу прерывать ваш эксцентричный любовный калейдоскоп, – говорит Брюс. – Но мне надо взять еще крови для анализов.  
Дмитрий усмехается и закатывает рукав. Насколько Стив может судить, ему нравится Брюс. Он даже не моргает, когда Брюс втыкает в него иглу, и не реагирует на количество крови, которое у него берут.  
– Ты что, проверяешь, не пришелец ли я?  
– Ахаха, – отвечает Брюс как-то придушенно. – Нет, конечно, с чего бы мне это делать?  
И сбегает из комнаты.

Стив мечтает, чтобы у него был способ сравнить Баки с этим мужчиной, который не Баки. Он мечтает знать, как бы Баки его целовал: глубоко и медленно, или притягивал к себе за шлевки джинсов, или улыбался Стиву в рот, или держал его руки над головой. Зарывался ладонью в волосы или тащил бы Стива за армейский жетон в спальню.

Дмитрий так делает, и у Стива нет способа узнать, стоит ли искать в этом что-то знакомое. Это нечестно, это абсолютно неправильно. Дмитрий принимает Стива таким, какой он есть, кажется, ему действительно _нравится_ Стив, непонятно по каким причинам он наслаждается его компанией и даже заводит дружбу с Мстителями. Хотя он не говорит о свободе, но все же есть что-то свободное в беспечном выражении лица, которое он не прячет от Стива. Есть в нем что-то свободное, когда он курит на балконе, откидываясь назад и разглядывая звездное небо.  
И Стив должен привыкнуть к этому и принимать Дмитрия Николаевича Зимина за того, кто он есть: парня из Москвы, который хотел выбраться, и чья зеленая карта все еще находится на рассмотрении – но Стив этого не делает. Он не может.

Он этого не делает, он не может, и оказывается, что он прав.

Проходит две недели с появления Дмитрия в Башне; Стив уже привык делить с ним постель. Никто из них не храпит, но Дмитрий постоянно перетягивает одеяло, как будто никак не может согреться. Вместо того, чтобы драться с ним, Стив обвивается вокруг Дмитрия. Он никогда не мерзнет, не с его температурой, всегда повышенной из-за сыворотки, и ему кажется, что так будет правильно. Дмитрий об этом не заикается, следовательно, все в порядке.  
Проходит две недели с появления Дмитрия в Башне; Стив никогда не верил в любовь с первого взгляда, хотя, опять же, он не верит и в то, что это их первая встреча, но лучше никому о его подозрениях не знать.

Проходит две недели с появления Дмитрия в Башне, когда посреди ночи Стив просыпается непонятно от чего, потом его сталкивают с кровати, а ночь взрывается оглушающим ревом стрельбы.  
В его прикроватной тумбочке лежит глок, и Стив тянется за ним, стараясь оставаться под покрывалом. У них обычная кровать, без защитных примочек. Вокруг летают перья и порванная ткань. Стив ничего не соображает, пока его не прошибает – Баки. Баки – нет, Дмитрий, _Дмитрий_ проснулся первым, понял, что происходит, и столкнул Стива с кровати. Стив сглатывает и сжимает челюсть, не позволяя себе сбить дыхание.  
Когда первый залп утихает, опускается тишина тяжелее любого грохота. Стив переползает к другой стороне кровати и немного выглядывает, чтобы оценить обстановку – одиннадцать тяжеловооруженных мужчин, явно знающих свое дело. Стив пытается рассмотреть нашивки на их форме, хоть что-нибудь, позволяющее их идентифицировать. ГИДРА, Агентство Инновационной Механики, Рука, Десять Колец или кто-то другой. Слишком темно, чтобы увидеть.  
Он старается не думать, где Баки – Дмитрий – может быть. Он видит только одиннадцать нападающих. Один из них показывает, что надо разделиться, и Стив пользуется шансом, чтобы выкатиться из-за кровати, прицелиться и…  
Кто-то рычит на русском, низко и яростно, и тогда Стив видит Дмитрия.  
Дмитрия, потому что это абсолютно точно не Баки.  
Он – господи, он почти обнажен, за исключением боксеров, _он с ума сошел?_ – перепрыгивает через кровать, наклоняется к полу и, опираясь на одну руку, наносит мощный удар ногами, отправляя в нокаут сразу двоих. Третий получает коленом в трахею, и только тогда остальные начинают реагировать. Стив безмолвно наблюдает, как Дмитрий уворачивается от пуль, быстрее, чем это физически возможно, крутится на руках и бьет кого-то в солнечное сплетение, делает колесо, оказывается за спинами агентов и, пока они разворачиваются к нему, берет в захват самого высокого, используя его как живой щит и позволяя его же людям устроить расстрел.  
Он даже не выглядит человеком, скорее, машиной с пустым выражением лица и мертвыми глазами. И внезапно в том, как осторожно и расчетливо он двигается, появляется гораздо больше смысла.  
Кто-то достает боевые дубинки, Дмитрий выхватывает их из рук агента и бьет ими по его шее, мужчина теряет сознание быстрее, чем успевает упасть. Боевые дубинки против огнестрельного оружия – но, как ни странно, Дмитрий не уступает. Он так же хорош, как и Наташа, может, даже лучше.  
Когда остаются трое бойцов, он поскальзывается, босиком наступая в лужу крови на деревянном полу, и тогда наконец дают о себе знать инстинкты Стива. Он пускает оставшейся тройке по пуле в лоб. Возможности произвести контрольные выстрелы нет, у него только одна обойма, и она еще понадобится.  
Стив медленно поднимается, стараясь показать каждое свое движение. Дмитрий стоит в центре комнаты, воплощение смерти, у него даже дыхание не сбилось. Мертвые или умирающие тела окружают его отвратительным нимбом.  
– Дмитрий, – зовет Стив и вздрагивает, когда тот оборачивается.  
Его лицо и грудь испачканы кровью, и никогда в своей жизни Стив не видел человека, настолько лишенного эмоций. Дмитрий наклоняет голову, произносит пару слов на русском и делает шаг в сторону Стива.  
Стив прицеливается в сердце Дмитрия. Его руки не дрожат.  
– Давай полегче. Мне надо, чтобы ты делал то, что я тебе говорю. Понимаешь?  
Дмитрий кивает. Он выглядит так, словно даже не узнает Стива.  
– Встань на колени, – на это Дмитрий приподнимает брови с холодным изумлением – о да, он узнает Стива. Стив не позволяет себе покраснеть или подумать о последнем разе, когда Дмитрий стоял перед ним на коленях или когда он сам стоял на коленях перед Дмитрием. Он указывает пистолетом на пол, и Дмитрий падает вниз.  
– Скрести ступни и положи руки за голову.  
Не отводя пистолет, Стив отходит на пару шагов, дотягивается до мобильника на прикроватной тумбочке. На клавишу «разблокировать» он нажимает трижды. Он не ждет, когда агент на другом конце линии представится.  
– Нарушение периметра в Башне, – рявкает он в трубку. – Ситуация под контролем. Пришлите чистильщиков и вызовите мне Фила Коулсона.  
Не получив подтверждения от агента, он отбрасывает телефон в сторону.  
– Подкрепление скоро будет здесь. И пока мы ждем, не хочешь рассказать мне, кто ты на самом деле такой? – спрашивает он Дмитрия.  
– Я не знаю, – отвечает Дмитрий. Он кажется спокойным, учитывая, что он полуголый стоит в окружении трупов, а в грудь ему направлено оружие.  
– Не знаешь, хочешь ли мне об этом рассказать или..?  
Дмитрий даже не моргает.  
– Не знаю, кто я на самом деле такой.

Стиву разрешают остаться на допрос. Он благодарен; Фьюри ему ничего не должен, а Дмитрию – который не является гражданином США, у него даже зеленой карты нет – он должен еще меньше. Помимо их троих на допросе присутствует Коулсон, который выглядит так, словно хочет поджечь что-нибудь (Стив уверен, что Фьюри еще устроит ему разнос, ведь именно он отвечал за проверку биографии Дмитрия), и Наташа, на тот случай, если им понадобится переводчик.  
Руки и ноги Дмитрия пристегнуты к стулу, но по крайней мере ему позволили одеться. На нем футболка Стива. Несмотря на то, что все остальные стоят, ему удается выглядеть устрашающе. Глаза он поднимает, только чтобы посмотреть на Стива. Больше никого в комнате он не признает, а отвечая на вопросы, смотрит на свои колени или на пол. Тем не менее, он спокойнее, чем все остальные, даже Наташа.  
Его ответы таковы: он не чеченец. Он не наемник. Насколько ему известно, он русский. Он не связан ни с какими криминальными, террористическими или правительственными организациями. Через какое-то время Фьюри поправляет гарнитуру в ухе, слушая отчет, кивает Коулсону и выходит, не сказав ни слова. Стив понятия не имеет, к чему все это было, но спина Коулсона заметно выпрямляется. Он складывает руки на груди.  
– Дмитрий Николаевич Зимин – твое настоящее имя?  
Дмитрий закрывает глаза и отзывается уже по-русски.  
– Он не знает, – объясняет Наташа. Ее лицо ничего не выражает, но Стив видит напряжение в плечах. Прежде чем Коулсон открывает рот, Дмитрий вздыхает и начинает говорить без принуждения. Периодически он делает паузы, чтобы Наташа успевала с переводом.  
– Он проснулся полгода назад на больничной койке в каком-то заведении недалеко от Мурманска. Оно было заброшено, не осталось никаких признаков, позволяющих определить, что там раньше было. Он был один и ничего не помнил. Он нашел файл со своей фотографией, оттуда же взял и имя. Но большинство страниц в файле отсутствовало.  
Наташа слушает еще секунду, пока Дмитрий не произносит что-то, заставляющее ее судорожно выдохнуть и сделать шаг назад. Они переговариваются, быстро и напряженно, Наташа откровенно кричит на него. Постепенно в голосе Дмитрия появляются эмоции, и он сжимает руки в кулаки. Стив помнит, как легко он убил восемь человек, и прикидывает, способен ли он сломать наручники.  
– Агент Романова, – предостерегает Коулсон. Стив кладет руку ей на плечо, и на секунду она выглядит готовой ударить его, но затем стискивает зубы. Она сердито смотрит на Стива, пока он не убирает свою ладонь.  
– У файла было имя, – говорит она. – Проект «Зимний Солдат».

Прежде чем Стив понимает, что вообще происходит, Коулсон выкрикивает приказ в переговорное устройство, и в комнату для допросов роем влетает тактическая команда Щ.И.Т.а, направляя винтовки на Дмитрия.  
Они выводят его как животное на бойню: трое спереди, двое по бокам и трое сзади. Его руки связаны, теперь уже утолщенными наручниками с управляемым электрическим зарядом. Но Коулсон и Наташа, как кажется Стиву, все равно наблюдают за ним так, словно он может вырваться, если приложит усилия.  
Дмитрий смотрит на Стива. Он единственный, кто смотрит на Стива.

– Так, повтори-ка еще разок, – просит Клинт около четырех утра, в компании Стива и Наташи ожидая разрешения на встречу с Дмитрием (все зовут его Зимним Солдатом; должно быть, Стив проклят – стоит ему привыкнуть к одному имени мужчины, который не является Баки, как выясняется, что у него другое имя). – Русская невеста, которую Тони заказал, чтобы подшутить над тобой, оказалась Зимним Солдатом.  
– Судя по всему, – отвечает Стив. Он опирается локтями в колени, а лицо прячет в ладонях, поэтому он не видит выражение лица Клинта, но может себе представить.  
– Нет, нет, подожди-ка. _Ты женился на Зимнем Солдате._  
Стив вздыхает.  
– Именно это я только что и сказал.  
– Невероятно, – заявляет Клинт. – Блядь, я просто не могу поверить. Пришельцы, понятное дело. Северные боги, почему бы и нет. Но это уже перебор.  
– Не понимаю, почему тебе так тяжело поверить, – замечает Наташа. – Департамент «X» был расформирован в 1991 году, я слышала городские легенды об этом. Зимний Солдат должен был стать их величайшим достижением. Совершенным оружием. Я читала где-то, что между миссиями его усыпляли, так они могли вживлять ему искусственные воспоминания или даже новую личность, подходящую для выполнения задания.  
– Ты так говоришь, будто он вещь, – огрызается Стив. Он не хочет грубить, но Наташа, кажется, не возражает.  
– Так и есть, – отвечает она. – Он оружие, а оружие – это инструмент. Инструментами пользуются.  
– Зимний Солдат, – поражается Клинт. – Вот уж не думал, что увижу его в реальности. Эй, Кэп. Каково это – брак с самым известным в мире убийцей?  
Стив молчит. Он не признается им, что видит совсем другого человека, когда смотрит на Дмитрия.

– Тест ДНК показал, что он был генетически усовершенствован с помощью вещества, которое, по нашему мнению, являлось попыткой СССР повторить сыворотку суперсолдата, – рассказывает Коулсон через два часа, выйдя из кабинета Фьюри. – Повышенные скорость, выносливость, рефлексы. Судя по всему, Департамент «X» пытался подойти к проблеме с другой стороны, нежели Советы. У нас также есть наводка по нападавшим. Бывшие наемники из спецназа. Возможно, работают по приказу Руки.  
Стив кивает.  
– Ты думаешь, они появились здесь не из-за меня. Ты думаешь, они пришли за – за Зимним Солдатом?  
– Скорее всего, его отслеживали еще с России, – продолжает Коулсон. – Когда он выбрался из Департамента «X», очень многие были заинтересованы в том, чтобы заполучить его первыми.  
Но было кое-что еще, не дававшее покоя Стиву.  
– Он защитил меня.  
– Да, – соглашается Коулсон, по его лицу ничего нельзя понять. – Он тебя защитил.

Позже мозг Дмитрия сканируют с помощью МРТ. Снимки показывают, что Департамент «Х» и здесь внес изменения. Микрорегулирования на неврологическом уровне, объясняет Коулсон. Подавление эмпатии и страха. Коулсон спрашивает: за то время, которое они провели вместе, не замечал ли Стив что-нибудь странное в Дмитрии, что-нибудь нетипичное? (Тени в его глазах; то, каким свободным он выглядел, смотря в небо; то, каким пустым он выглядел в Бруклине.)  
Нет, отвечает Стив. Нет, он вел себя нормально, а Стив хорошо разбирается в людях.  
Он просматривает отчеты, которые почти ничего ему не сообщают, и вспоминает Дмитрия, стоящего посреди спальни словно в ожидании приказа. Вместо приказа он получил Стива. Первое, что он сделал, – столкнул Стива с кровати, убрал его с линии огня. Стив должен сосредоточиться на этом, иначе он сойдет с ума.

Днем ему разрешают спуститься на подземный уровень, где расположены тюремные камеры. Клинту удалось задремать, но Наташе не спится; Стив хочет расспросить ее о Зимнем Солдате, что еще она слышала, что она знает о Департаменте «Х». Но она не выглядит настроенной на разговор, и Стив оставляет ее предаваться воспоминаниям.  
Охрана реагирует на желание Стива зайти в камеру без энтузиазма, но он дает им минуту на раздумья: что для них предпочтительнее: получить нагоняй от Фьюри или разочаровать Капитана Америку, чемпиона среди людей, того, кто стоит на защите жизни, свободы и стремления к счастью? (В голове Стива этот нонсенс сопровождается еще и эхом пропагандистских песен.) Того, кто при желании может вытереть ими пол и известен излишней импульсивностью?  
Охрана принимает это к сведению и пропускает его. Стив захлопывает за собой дверь; он не надеется на приватность, учитывая, что помещение напичкано скрытыми камерами, но хочет хотя бы создать иллюзию.  
Дмитрий сидит, скрестив ноги, на узкой кровати. Теперь Стив понимает, почему его манера двигаться казалась такой знакомой: он двигается как солдат. Он двигается как убийца. Как, черт возьми, Стив мог не заметить? Но он ведь знает ответ, не так ли. Он этого не замечал, потому что Дмитрий или Зимний Солдат – не Баки, но как же Стиву хочется, чтобы он им был.  
– Прости, что втянул тебя во все это, – говорит Дмитрий. Он не злится, даже криво улыбается. Вот только на лице его какая-то покорность, словно он всегда знал, что все закончится именно так.  
Стив пожимает плечами.  
– Прости, что не могу вытащить тебя отсюда.  
– Ты бы сделал это, если мог?  
– В мгновение ока, – признается Стив.  
Дмитрий долго на него смотрит, как будто не верит в серьезность Стива.  
– _Почему?_ – спрашивает он наконец.  
Потому что...  
Потому что он Баки. Потому что он не Баки, но Стив все равно в него влюбился. Потому что ничего не помнящий и генетически измененный Дмитрий – самый близкий Стиву человек в новом мире. Он не может все это ему сказать, конечно, нет; Стив скорее упадет в обморок от смущения, чем произнесет свои мысли вслух. Поэтому он еще раз пожимает плечами и отвечает:  
– В болезни и здравии, помнишь?  
Это хотя бы заставляет Дмитрия рассмеяться. Он не звучит как Баки, но и как оружие, инструмент, которым можно пользоваться, он тоже не звучит.

Директор Фьюри был несколько раз замечен с улыбкой до ушей.  
Судя по всему, получить такой ценный актив, каким является Зимний Солдат, было его мечтой. 

Стиву разрешены ежедневные визиты после того, как доктора и ученые заканчивают свою работу. Стиву разрешено смотреть, как они тестируют Зимнего Солдата: как они завязывают ему глаза и заставляют драться с Наташей, или Клинтом, или Тони в костюме; как он продолжает стоять на ногах, хотя из-за боли уже не то, что думать, дышать не должен; как он расправляется с каждым противником, которого бросают в бой с ним, с безжалостной эффективностью и без оглядки на собственную безопасность.  
На третий день Наташа не сдерживается. Дмитрий не произносит ни звука, когда она дробит его ключицу, а Наташа даже не мигает, когда он ломает ей руки. Они оба при смерти, когда Фьюри отдает приказ остановиться. Стив ни разу не видел ничего подобного. Тренировки, через которые они прошли, должно быть...  
Может, Наташа была права, может, некоторых людей превращают в самое настоящее оружие. Если у человека забрать воспоминания, личность, ограничить способность чувствовать эмоции и боль, что останется? Но в таком случае говорила ли Наташа и о себе? Или она верит, что человечность – это то, чему можно научиться или переучиться?

Когда ты забираешь у человека память, и личность, и способность чувствовать боль, остается вот что: улыбка, скупая и кривая, но искренняя. Напряжение в плечах, которое ослабевает, когда Стив входит в помещение.  
Дмитрий усмехается. Он стягивает футболку через голову, запрыгивает на койку и прикрывает камеру в верхнем углу. Он теплый на ощупь. Когда он прижимается к Стиву и проводит руками по его плечам, Стиву каким-то образом удается не думать о том, как взгляд Дмитрия падает на его шею. На его пульс. Важно то, что Дмитрий не следует за своими инстинктами; он просто зарывается пальцами в волосы Стива, тянет к себе и целует.  
– Это не единственная камера, – шепчет он в рот Дмитрию, но, откровенно говоря, его это мало заботит. Не тогда, когда в одной руке Дмитрий держит его армейские жетоны, а другой расстегивает штаны Стива. – Скорее всего, мое начальство за нами наблюдает.  
– Тогда тебе лучше устроить хорошее шоу.  
И Стив устраивает. Ничего грязного, конечно, но правда в том, что он должен Дмитрию. Стив подталкивает его к кровати, ждет, когда тот усядется, и падает перед ним на колени.

– Я помню, – говорит Дмитрий на восьмой день, и Стив чуть сознание не теряет от облегчения. Но нет, все еще никаких признаков Баки, и когда Дмитрий тяжело вздыхает и продолжает, он рассказывает не о войне и не о Кони-Айленде. Он вспоминает то, что, как кажется Стиву, он предпочел бы забыть.  
– Я помню это. Перед каждым заданием. Они просто… всё перемешивали. Ни имени. Ни памяти. Они промывали мой мозг так много раз, даже тот факт, что я способен завязать свои гребаные шнурки, – уже чудо.  
Они лежат полностью одетые на тот случай, если кто-нибудь зайдет (агенты Щ.И.Т.а, посменно охраняющие Дмитрия, уже начали шутить про супружеские визиты, но Стив не возражает). Дмитрий ворочается, пока не оказывается сидящим сверху на Стиве, и руками прижимает его плечи к полу.  
– Тебе страшно?  
Стив приподнимает брови.  
– Неа.  
– Когда я смотрю на тебя, – бросает Дмитрий. – Я мысленно перечисляю способы твоего убийства. Я наблюдал за тобой. Постоянно. Я знаю, какие движения ты сделаешь, раньше, чем ты успеваешь их сделать.  
И он передвигает одну руку с плеча Стива на его шею, оборачивает пальцы вокруг горла, недостаточно сильно, чтобы задушить, но достаточно, чтобы Стив прочувствовал это, почувствовал выброс адреналина, видя, как в глазах Дмитрия появляется жестокость.  
– Я не могу не знать. Я не могу не думать. Это всегда со мной, и оно никуда не уйдет.  
– Я знаю, – отзывается Стив. Раньше он не понимал, но теперь осознает в полной мере. – Я не боюсь тебя.  
Дмитрий убирает руку с горла Стива и отстраняется.  
– Ты хоть чего-нибудь боишься?  
– Да.

Выбрал ли Зимний Солдат Капитана Америку потому, что знал – это его лучший шанс выжить?  
Выбрал ли Дмитрий Стива потому, что часть его сохранила воспоминания?  
Выбрал ли Баки Стива потому, что он всегда его выбирал: в подворотне, когда им было по двенадцать, в переулке перед тем, как отправиться на войну, в лондонском баре, на заснеженном поезде, когда Стив не успел вовремя до него дотянуться?

Все доктора утверждают, что Дмитрий начнет вспоминать; причина, по которой это было невозможно, пока он работал на СССР, – ему не давали времени приспособиться. Просто размораживали его, и загружали необходимые воспоминания, и отправляли в криокамеру до того, как он начинал мыслить самостоятельно.  
Стив не рассказывает никому, что Дмитрий – это Баки, вообще никому. Он уже и сам не знает почему. Сначала он был наполовину убежден, что сходит с ума. Потом это потеряло значение, учитывая, что Дмитрий оказался практически новым человеком, вроде и знакомым в какие-то моменты, но не достаточно. Возможно, Стива ждет взрыв, когда Дмитрий вспомнит, кто он такой, и все захотят знать, почему капитан Роджерс решил не упоминать тот факт, что самый смертоносный в мире убийца оказался его погибшим лучшим другом.  
Они пересекут этот рубеж, когда до него доберутся.

Щ.И.Т. хочет преданности от Дмитрия, и он предан, но не им. Он предан Стиву. Никто не знает, что с этим делать.  
В апартаментах Стива в Бруклине, где он жил до того, как переехал в Башню Старка, установили сложную охранную систему: комплект ловушек и новейшего оборудования для наблюдения, следящего за жизненными показателями и биометрическими данными Дмитрия и Стива. Инфракрасные камеры, отслеживающие температурные колебания. Им разрешено жить здесь, как будто все нормально; им разрешено играть в домашний уют при условии, что они не будут испытывать удачу.  
Фьюри сообщает Стиву кодовую фразу, которую следует произнести в том случае, если Зимний Солдат станет нестабильным; звуковой выключатель, который погрузит Дмитрия в сон.

– Мы отправляемся в путешествие, – решает Стив три недели спустя, когда воздух в квартире становится удушающим и затхлым, когда черный минивэн спецслужбы, припаркованный у здания, сводит его с ума, когда он думает, что если ничего не предпримет, то просто начнет кричать.  
Дмитрий, который читает лежа в постели, отрывается от бульварного ужастика.  
– Правда?  
– Ты когда-нибудь видел Гранд Каньон?  
Дмитрий отрицательно качает головой.  
– Я тоже.  
Стив пакует свои альбомы, уголь, карандаши и щит, на всякий случай. Дмитрий пакует пистолет. Они обязаны отчитываться каждые два дня, и Стив бы обманул себя, поверив, что за ними не будет слежки, но он не наивен. К черту их всех. Он не хочет сбежать; он просто хочет немного личного пространства только для них двоих, и он хочет, чтобы Дмитрий вспомнил – _приспособился_ – без надзора Щ.И.Т.а, дышащего им в спину.

Проходит еще три недели, и Стив сидит за рулем, барабаня пальцами по рулю. Он не помнит слов песни, но ему все равно нравится. Какой-то парень с фамилией Спрингстин. Вроде ничего так. Уже вечер, на улице слишком холодно, чтобы опустить окна; так было утром, ветер свистел в ушах, и они смеялись как малые дети.  
Теперь Дмитрий медленно приходит в себя после часового сна. Он просыпается с широким зевком и возвращается в сидячее положение. Стив наблюдает за ним в зеркало заднего вида, и их глаза встречаются. Дмитрий улыбается – по-другому, не скупо и не криво. Это улыбка Баки.  
– Тебя как-то раз стошнило на меня, когда мы катались на Циклоне? – спрашивает он, хмурясь слегка.  
Лицо Стива расплывается в болезненно широкой усмешке.  
– Да, – говорит он. – Да, было дело.  
Пусть все шансы будут против них, и, честно говоря, разве когда-то было иначе? Позади – заходящее солнце, потому что, конечно, оно должно быть позади, иначе было бы слишком романтично. Позади них годы и годы, которые они потеряли, десятилетия льда, смерти и убийств. И завтра это никуда не исчезнет, но теперь Стив знает, что все будет нормально. В бегстве нет смысла. Все, что им осталось, – это бескрайнее небо, лежащее перед ними, и две полосы, кажущиеся бесконечными, которые могут привести их куда угодно, которые приведут их домой.


End file.
